Drill chucks of the above-described type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,141. A drill chuck is described therein that comprises a cast body having a gripping surface on its end that is formed with the drive-spindle seat. In the cast body of this chuck, the problem arises, however, that stresses are generated as the body cures, and this factor negatively affects the strength, load capacity, and service life of the body.